Iosi Zhiazray
|marriage= Married |species= |hair= Brown |eye= Blue |skin= Light |family= *James Aphandy (father) *Loretta Aphandy (mother) *Annenia Snape (sister) *Rayph Zhiazray (husband) *Iothi Zhiazray (son) *Lerilia Zhiazray (daughter) *Kelly Evers (niece) *Susan Evers (niece) *Serenia Snape (niece) *Aphandy Family (paternal family) *Rodij Family (maternal family) *Zhiazray Family (in-laws) *Evers Family (in-laws) *Snape Family (in-laws) |wand= Unknown |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= *Order of the Phoenix (indirectly) *Zhiazray Family *Aphandy Family *Rodij Family *Evers Family *Snape Family }} Iosi Zhiazray (neé Aphandy) (c. 1958) was the eldest daughter of James Aphandy and Loretta Rodij. Iosi fell in love with Rayph Zhiazray in 1975, and married him in 1977. Their son Iothi was born in 1978, and their daughter Lerilia was born in 1986. Biography Childhood Iosi Aphandy (c. 1958) was the eldest daughter of Loretta and James Aphandy. She grew up with four siblings, all of which she got along with fairly well. They all had a common enemy in their mother. Ever since she was a child, Iosi had been desperate to please her uneasily impressed mother, and always seemed to fail miserably. On more than one occasion, Iosi's mother would give her daughter's grief about simple things such as what they wore, who they associated themselves with and even the expressions on their face. Her mother became even more unbearable when she learned of her daughter's magical abilities. Iosi received her on her eleventh birthday, confirming her father's suspicions that she was magical, unlike her siblings. Iosi was considered a instead of a due to her father's status as a and her mother being a . Iosi attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry c. 1969-1978 and was sorted into Ravenclaw due to her academic mind. During a she befriended Rayph Zhiazray from , and the two wrote back and forth until they decided to elope together. They wed in 1974, with their first child's birth being in 1975. Iosi returned to Hogwarts from 1976-1978 complete her education. After Hogwarts Iosi and her husband had financial troubles for the first five years they were married. Iosi refused to go to her mother for support, as she was determined to prove that she could handle her life and her family on her own. Just when she began to get a handle on things, Iosi became pregnant with her second child, and when she was born in 1986, their financial state took another dive. Iosi and her husband both worked double jobs for three years to support their family, and eventually managed to stable themselves to the point that they no longer were in danger of losing their home. Iosi and her family often visited her sister and brother's families, though reunions whenever her mother was involved were always uncomfortable for her. Etymology Feminine form of Iosias used in the Greek and Latin Old Testament. Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Evil Little Follower. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn Category:Aphandy Family Category:Zhiazray Family Category:Has Profile Image Category:Ravenclaw Category:Female